The hate
by dragonqueenc
Summary: When Light Wing and Dark Wing hated each other. It all started with a chair.
1. The chair

Me: I'm back!

D.Wing: NO!

Me: This story will be an enjoyable one for me!

L.Wing: Dragon doesnt own SRMTHFG...no matter how much she wants it.

Me: Yeah! If I did Sprx and Nova would have been together the first day they were made!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Min-Min and JJ were sitting in their bubble chairs looking totally bored. "I'm totally bored" Min-Min complained. "I second that!" JJ agreed. Just then Codi waled in and looked at them. "If you're really that bored I'll tell you the story of your parents when they hated each other." Min-Min and JJ laughed."They always loved each other!" Min-Min laughed. Codi shook her head. "Anyone who's bored come into the main room for an intreasting story!" Ren, Xu, Tina, Jena, Hua, and everyone else piled into the room and sat in front of Codi.

"Now here's the story of Dark Wing and Light Wing"

Dark Wing is sitting on a white bubble chair with blue stripes and Light WIng stompes in, glarring at Dark Wing. "Get off my chair!" She yelled. Dark WIng smirked. "I don't see your name in it" Light Wing cringed her fist and deck him, and a dust cloud apeared around them. Codi walked in and just stared at the fighting monkeys. After about what apeared to an hour Light Wing and Dark WIng stopped. "Tie again!" Codi yelled. A voice driffted down into the main room "Ha! You owe me ten bucks Dark Wave!"

Later that day Antauri called everyone into the main room, so everyone filled it up. "I need two people to go and patrol the city. After no one raised their hands Antauri sighed. "Light Wing and Dark Wing, you two will". They stood up and shouted "Not with that filthy piece of..." Enough!" Codi cut them off "You two will and you two will get along and work together! Or so help me You two will be on ceaning duty for five months!" They sunk down into their chairs and grumbled "Yes Codi". They headed to the door and slammed it shut when they walked out.

Outside the Super Robot Dark Wing and Light Wing walked in silence. _"I can't believe I'm stuck with that brat"_ Dark WIng thought angrily_ "I can't believe I'm stuck with that moron" _Light Wing thought madly. They wlked for about ten minutes when a snap was heard. Dark Wing whipped his head around. "Did you hear that?" He asked. "I think you finally lost it Dark Wing" Light Wing called over her shoulder as she walked on. Dark Wing glared at her amd jogged to catch up with her. Suddenly a ship landed in front of them and formless surrounded them. "Stay out of my way" The yelled at each other.

Light Wing lifted up bother hands and shot a big blast of water out of them and blew the formless through a brick wall. Dark Wing lifted up one hand and shot out fire from it and burned the formless to crisps.

Dark Wing and LightWing tried to fight a giant formless monster, but ended up fightin each other. The formless monster picked them both up and carred them to the ship. They flew away at hyper speed to the unknown.

Back at the Super Robot the hyper force was watching the entier thing and groaned as they saw the two robot monkeys get snached. "I hate them so much right now" Sprx whinned. "We're going to have to save them arn't we?" Otto asked. "Yep" Nova replied. "Hyper force go!" Chiro called and the monkeys and Chiro went up their tubes, while the rest went into their jets and they all flew away to find the two moron simians.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Me: Chappie one!


	2. Broken ankle

**Me: I finally UpDate this one!**

**L.Wing: I hate you, Dragon doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

* * *

Dark Wing woke up in a cell and looked around to see a white lump of fur lieing on the floor it's cheast heaving up and down. Dark Wing turned around and huffed, clearly mad at the white lump of fur known as Light Wing. When the Light Wing woke up she held her head and groaned "When I get my hands on that bum I'll-" She started "You'll do what?" Dark Wing asked, interupting her. She turned around and decked him. A cloud of dust apeared around them and whern it cleared Dark Wign was on top of her and glaring at her. She growled and threw him off.

Sk was laughing at them while watching them fight. "I think they'll die before I get to them!" He laughed a evil laugh and Mandarijn apeared out of the shadows. "Um, my lord? My I have the white one for myself?" He asked. Sk stopped laughing and waved his hand and said "Sure" and Mandarin smiled.

Dark Wing was in the corner and Light Wing was in a different one and they were turned around with their heads held high. A formless came out and hand the keys poking out of his pocket. Dark Wing snuck over to the door and used his tail to grab the keys and the formless walked away and Dark Wign opened the door. Light Wing turned around and got up and walked out behind him. Dark Wing had a cockey smile as they walked out and Light Wing had a mad face and her arms crossed. They walked up into a group of formless and said, "Uh, oh" They ran as fast as they could...until Light Wight tripped and screamed. Dark Wing walked over to her, grabbed her leg, and felt in. Light Wing yelled as he touched it. "It's broken, I'll have to carry you" Dark Wing said and he pulled her on his back and ran. Light Wing was staring in shock as he did this kind thing to her.

Mandarin appered out of nowhere and mad Dark Wing stopped, "Give me the girl and I'll let you go free" He said. Dark Wing layed Light Wing against the wall and took a fighting stance. Mandarin laughed and took out his sword. Dark Wing held his hand out to the right and a blade of fire rolled out. Mandarin ran forward and Dark Wing just stood there with his head down. Mandarin swung at him, but Dark Wing jumped into the air and hit Mandarin with the sowrd and Mandarin pastout. Dark Wing ran over to Light Wign in silence and put her back on his back. Light Wing blushed and thought about how the guy that she fought every second would save her, let alone carry her! "Um, Thanks" She said. Dark Wing nodded and turned the coarner and they found a ship and ran forward toward it

* * *

**Me: Review!**


	3. Weak, death

**Me: UpDatesion!**

* * *

Dark Wing pulled Light Wing into the ship and then suddenly, Vallena showed up. "Get in the ship!" Light Wing yelled. Dark WIng egnored her and push the auto pilot button and the ship flew away. Light Wing was banging on the door, then she quit; knowing it was useless. She sighed and looked at the cathidral of bones, and then in sheir horror...it blew up.

Light Wing gaped at the sight and then out of no where tears slid down her cheeks, no stop. When the ship got to the robot Light Wing had passed out from cryign to much and she was taken to the med bay.

The following day, Light Wing wooke up and they all morned for their lost friend. Light Wing took it the hardest, thinkinh it was her fault. She lied in bed, not eating just sleeping and crying. Days and days went by, but no one could get her to eat. She became weaker and weaker, no one had seen her for about a week; for she locked the door.

Until one day, her brother got conserned and her knocked the door down to see a horrafing sight. His sister was lieing in bed, her bones showing and her breathing shallow. Dark Wave picked her up and ran down to the med bay. Gibson and Jewl did all they could, but things wern't looking too good for Light Wing.

It was about a month later, and Jewl and Gibson gave up on trying to save her. She was surly going to die duiring that week_. "This isn't how I wanted to die_" She thought_, "but, I guees this is how it's going to end_". Light Wing sighed and turned on her back and stared at the celing, deep in thought. A thump was heard, but she didn't turn to see who it was. "If you came to kill me, do it now. You saved me a lot of pain." There was a chuckle and a familare voice was heard. "So, this is how the almighty Light Wing ends? You dissapoit me, I thought you were stronger." Light Wing whipped aroud and she saw a black monkey with a cocky grin. She gasped and ran out of bed and hugged him, not caring about the pain. "Dark Wing! How did you live?" She broke away and looked into his royal blue eyes.

"I attached myself to a piece of metal that carred me to a distant planet, I stayed there and healed." Dark Wing explained to everyone. Codi smiled and said "Well it's good to have you back". Light Wings' stomach growled and grined sheeplishly. "I'm so hungery, I could eat the super robot!" Everyone laughed and Light Wight Wing got up and ate to her hearts content...or should I say, to her stomachs content?

Light Wing got better, and eventully she and Dark WIng fell deep in love, got married, had kids, and still fought the forces of evil!"

* * *

**Me: The End!**


End file.
